Hatsukoi Monogatari
by Naru Frau Rivaille
Summary: Cinta pertama yang terikat dengan tautan jari kelingking. Eren Jaegar akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya setelah 10 tahun berlalu akan tetapi orang yang selama ini ditunggunya telah melupakan dirinya/Chapter 3 UPDATE/Pair: Levi x Eren
1. Prologue

"_Tenanglah, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi"_

"_Janji?" Tanya seorang bocah beriris emerald sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada lelaki bersurai hitam_

"_Aku janji" jawab si pemilik surai hitam sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya_

**Hatsukoi**

_Pair : Levi x Eren_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin ©**__Hajime Isayama_

_Rate: T_

_Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama_

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_10 tahun telah berlalu_

_Cinta pertama yang tidak pernah dilupakannya_

Seorang mahasiswa tingkat pertama berumur 18 tahun bernama Eren Jaegar sedang tersenyum sumringah melihat tempat baru yang akan ia tempati sebagai ladang ilmunya sampai 4 tahun ke depan yaitu di Sina University

"Pagi, Eren" sapa seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan memliki paras yang tidak kalah cantik dengan model-model terkenal

"Ah, pagi Armin" balas Eren dengan senyuman imutnya bak boneka _teddy bear_

"Eren, Armin, cepat! Kita hampir telat masuk, lalu Eren pakai bajumu dengan benar dong" Mikasa, cewek yang menjadi kakak angkat Eren sejak 5 tahun yang lalu langsung merapikan baju yang Eren pakai

"Mikasa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi tahu…udah ah, cepetan kita masuk" Eren langsung berlari memasuki lingkungan kampus barunya sambil berteriak kegirangan

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Begitu sampai di depan gedung yang bertuliskan Fakultas Kedokteran, Eren berpisah dengan Mikasa dan Armin. Memang mereka masih satu fakultas, tetapi mereka berbeda jurusan. Eren berada di jurusan Farmasi, Mikasa di jurusan Kedokteran, dan Armin di jurusan Keperawatan.<p>

Setelah sampai di ruang kelasnya, dengan segera Eren meletakkan tasnya di bangku bertingkat layaknya bangku kuliah tiap universitas.

"Etto, apa disini ada orang yang menempati?" tanya Eren kepada seorang mahasiswa botak dan seorang mahasiswi berambut pirang dengan tatapan tajam menusuk bagaikan pisau belati

"Duduk saja, tidak ada orang kok." jawab gadis berambut pirang tersebut

"Maaf, dia memang seperti ini kalau menjawab. Oh ya, namaku Connie Springer dan ini teman kecilku Annie Leonhart" sapa sang cowok botak sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok…Aku Eren Jaegar, salam kenal" jawab Eren sambil menjabat tangan Connie dan membalas anggukan Annie

Tepat setelah Eren duduk, masuklah seorang lelaki berkepala botak sambil membawa sebotol b*g c*la di genggamannya

"Baik anak-anak, saya Dot Pixis Ketua Jurusan Farmasi di kampus tercinta ini. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan selamat datang kepada kalian semua yang terpilih untuk masuk ke jurusan ini dari 10000 pendaftar. Sekali lagi selamat datang dan bersiap-siaplah untuk menghadapi tantangan kehidupan baru sebagai seorang mahasiswa"

"Siap, Pak!" seru para mahasiswa baru dengan semangat 45

"Setelah ini kalian akan dibimbing oleh dosen pembimbing kalian. Harap baik-baik saja ya" cengir Dot Pixis saat akan keluar dari ruang kelas

"Kenapa beliau bilang kita mesti baik-baik saja? Kok aku punya firasat buruk ya?" kata Connie sambil memeluk dirinya seakan-akan kedinginan

"Mungkin dosen pembimbing kita orangnya galak kali" cengir Eren yang setelahnya kena jitakan dari Connie

"Kau ini…."

Sesaat pintu terbuka dengan keras bahkan pintu tersebut sampai lepas dari engselnya, muncullah seorang lelaki coretpendekcoret nan tampan dengan setelah jas putih yang tampak sangat sesuai dengan rambut ravennya.

"Itu dosen kita? Kok pendek?" alis Annie berkerut dan memandang orang di depannya tak percaya

"Pfftt…jangan keras-keras dong Ni, entar pfftt ketahuan loh" Connie menjawab sambil menutup mulut untuk menahan tawanya

"Hei, itu kenyataan tau…Aku yakin semua orang disini berpikiran seperti itu juga." Annie langsung mengalihkan wajahnya untuk melihat reaksi dari teman barunya

"Eren?"

Saat itu Eren hanya bisa terdiam dan tak menggubris panggilan dari teman-teman barunya. Tatapannya hanya terpaku pada seorang lelaki yang sekarang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan kelas. Ia ingat betul sosok lelaki di depannya. Rambut yang ditata belah tengan berwarna hitam yang senada dengan mata beriris obsidiannya, tatapannya yang datar bagaikan tembok Cina serta wangi lavender yang selalu tercium pada lelaki tersebut. Ia ingat pada seseorang yang selama 10 tahun ini ia tunggu demi menepati janji yang sudah bertaut pada jari kelingkingnya. Ia ingat akan cinta pertamanya yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Dan saat ini, pria tersebut ada tepat di depan matanya.

"Levi-san"

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Gyaaa! Maaf kalau bahasanya super berantakan! *bersujud**

**Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon di maafkan yaa *senyum bak Cinderella**

**Saya juga lagi niat mau bikin fanfic tentang EruMin, JeaMin, LuffyAce, LuffyLaw…jadi kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya bakalan agak lama *saya orangnya agak moodian kalau mau bikin cerita**

**Selanjutnya saya bakalan berusaha untuk chapter berikutnya~ ***

**TATAKAEE!**

**# mohon reviewnya yaaa~**


	2. We've meet again

_Ia ingat pada seseorang yang selama 10 tahun ini ia tunggu demi menepati janji yang sudah bertaut pada jari kelingkingnya. Ia ingat akan cinta pertamanya yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Dan saat ini, pria tersebut ada tepat di depan matanya._

"_Levi-san"_

.

.

.

**Hatsukoi**

_Pair : Levi x Eren_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin ©**__Hajime Isayama_

_Rate: T_

_Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama_

**Chapter 2 : We've meet again**

* * *

><p>Eren hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosok yang selama ini ia cari dan ia tunggu. Sosok yang telah menjerat dirinya pada suatu rasa yang selalu membuat hatinya terus terpacu bagaikan kuda yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Tanpa disadari, air asin yang sudah lama tidak keluar dari kelopak matanya turun secara perlahan membasahi wajahnya.<p>

"Ren…Eren…Oi Eren…"

Otaknya sudah tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Seluruh inderanya mati secara tiba-tiba walaupun sayup-sayup Eren mengetahui ada orang yang sedang memanggilnya dan menyentuhnya.

"Eren! Awas mukamu!" teriak Annie dengan ekspresi 'sedikit' ketakutan

BRUUK…

"Eh?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, kesadaran Eren mulai kembali begitu juga dengan otaknya yang mulai berproses lagi. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah sekarang kepalanya menyentuh ubin yang dingin dan kakinya berada di atas kursi. Lebih tepatnya, Eren jatuh ke belakang dengan kepala menyetuh lantai duluan. Hal kedua yang ia sadari ialah ada sesuatu yang menempel tepat di jidatnya. Disentuhnya benda tersebut dan otaknya memberikan repon pada benda yang sering digunakan untuk memebrsihkan papan putih di depan kelasnya.

"Adududuh…siapa sih yang melakukannya!" geram Eren sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya

"Aku yang melakukannya bocah" jawab seorang lelaki 'pendek' yang tengah berdiri di depannya

"Berani-beraninya kau bengong saat jam kuliahku dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang kujelaskan tadi. Kau benar-benar sudah siap mati rupanya" pria raven tersebut menatap orang di depannya dengan tatapan yang mampu melumpuhkan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Levi-san"

"Hah?" terlihat alis pria tersebut naik beberapa millimeter.

"Kau Levi-san kan? Ini aku Eren…Eren Jaegar! Akhirnya…akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi!" Eren langsung memeluk pria di depannya dan menangis di pundak pria tersebut

"Oi! Lepas! Apa-apaan kau ini!" Levi langsung mendorong Eren menjauh dari dirinya

"Tapi..."

"Cih! Kau membuat bajuku jadi kotor bocah! Menjijikkan! Memangnya kau tidak diajarkan oleh orang tuamu untuk tidak memeluk orang yang baru saja kau temui!" bentak Levi sambil membersihkan pundaknya dengan tisu basah dengan wangi lavender.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau Levi-san kan? Aku Eren, anak yang sering bermain denganmu dulu sebelum kau pindah ke kota Maria 10 tahun yang lalu"

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan bocah kurang ajar dan tidak punya sopan santun sepertimu" jawab Levi dengan sinis

"Tidak pernah bertemu? Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak ingat denganku" jawab Eren tidak percaya

Levi langsung menarik kepala Eren mendekat kepadanya dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Eren sedikit merona.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi bocah. Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu dan tidak pernah mengenalmu. Kuharap pendengaranmu masih berfungsi dan jangan buat aku mengatakannya lagi!" Levi langsung mendorong Eren menjauh darinya dan hal itu hampir membuat Eren terjatuh jika tidak ditahan oleh Connie.

Levi langsung berbalik dan menuju ke pintu kelas yang sudah terbuka sejak awal pelajaran karena menjadi korban kekerasannya. Sebelum keluar dari kelas, langkahnya terhenti sejenak dan ia memberikan tatapan datarnya kepada seluruh mahasiswa didikannya.

"Jangan lupa dengan tugas pertama kalian dan kalau kuperiksa ada jawaban yang sama, kalian akan kuberi hukuman yang tidak akan pernah kalian lupakan seumur hidup."

Semua mahasiswa langsung menegak ludah dan bergidik ketakutan mendengar kata-kata datar nan dingin dari dosen pembimbing mereke tersebut.

"Lalu, untuk kau bocah kurang ajar, setelah ini kau harus menghadap ke ruanganku. Akan kuajarkan bagaimana caranya sopan santun terhadap dosenmu."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sesaat setelah dosen pembimbing mereka pergi, seluruh mahasiswa di kelas tersebut langsung bernapas dengan lega karena tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik akibat atmosfer berat yang dipancarkan dosen mereka.<p>

"Gila tuh dosen, baru hari pertama masuk saja langsung dikasih tugas."

"Ssshh..jangan keras-keras..Ntar ketahuan loh"

"Apa kita akan baik-baik saja ya?"

Saat itu semua orang yang ada di kelas tersebut memiliki pemikiran yang sama mengenai dosen pembimbing mereka. Ya, jangan pernah berbuat macam-macam dengan dosen _killer _tersebut kalau masih saying nyawa. Tatapan mereka langsung tertuju pada Eren, satu-satunya mahasiswa di kelas mereka yang berani membuat masalah dengan dosen _killer_ di hari pertama masuk. Saat itu Eren hanya bisa terduduk diam dengan pandangan kosong, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang tengah melihatnya saat ini.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Connie khawatir

Eren lagi-lagi tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Connie. Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya yang tengah kacau karena kejadian tadi

'Tidak pernah bertemu? Tidak mengenalku? Apa maksudnya? Apa Levi-san sudah melupakanku? Apa ini mimpi? Tidak mungkin Levi-san melupakanku kan?'

Begitu banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di pikirannya saat ini. Ia berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi dan sekarang ia masih tertidur dengan pulas di tempat tidurnya. Tetapi rasa sakit di belakang kepalanya menandakan kalau ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan.

"Ah, Eren! Kau sudah selesai perkenalan kuliah? Kita keliling kampus yuk!" tampak Armin dan Mikasa yang tengah melambaikan tangannya kearah Eren

"Maaf Armin, Mikasa...Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Sendiri" Eren langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Eren, tapi kepalamu terluka. Ada bekas darah di lantai tempat kau jatuh tadi" dapat terdengar nada khawatir dari Annie walaupun wajah yang diperlihatkannya tetaplah datar.

"Eh? Darah? Eren apa yang sudah terjadi? Sini kulihat!" Mikasa langsung menghampiri Eren dan menyentuh kepalanya

"Akan kuobati sendiri." Eren menepis tangan Mikasa dan langsung pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya

"Apa yang terjadi pada Eren?" Armin langsung bertanya kepada Annie yang berdiri tidak jauh di sampingnya

"Dia terjatuh dengan kepala menyentuh lantai duluan" jawab Annie singkat

"Eh? Tapi kalau cuman terjatuh kenapa Eren jadi bertampang murung seperti itu?" Armin bertanya seperti itu karena ia tahu seberapa banyak luka yang Eren dapatkan saat bermain dulu, tidak pernah membuatnya berwajah murung seperti tadi.

"Mungkin penyebabnya karena dosen pembimbing kami. Ia bahkan sampai menangis dibuatnya" jawab Connie yang sedang menuju tempat Armin dan Mikasa berdiri.

"Siapa yang berani membuat Eren menangis! Akan kuhajar orang itu!" geram Mikasa

"Tunggu Mikasa! Jangan emosian dulu! Kenapa Eren sampai menangis?" Armin bertanya lagi setelah menahan Mikasa agar jangan bertindak gegabah karena emosian.

"Entahlah. Eren bilang dia mengenalnya dan sering bermain bersamanya. Tapi dosen kami bilang dia tidak pernah bertemu dan mengenal Eren sebelumnya"

"Lalu, siapa nama dosen kalian itu? Akan kuhajar dia." Mikasa langsung mengeratkan tangannya karena geram pada orang yang sudah berani membuat orang yang disayanginya menangis.

"Levi-sensei. Levi Rivaille-sensei" singkat Annie

'Eh?'

Armin dan Mikasa langsung terdiam dan saling berpandangan saat mendengar nama itu. Mereka tidak pernah lupa dengan nama yang sering Eren ucapkan. Bahkan mungkin sudah jutaan kali Eren menceritakan tentang orang yang baru saja disebut namanya itu.

"Levi Rivaile? Kalau tidak salah itu kan…" Armin langsung menatap Mikasa yang tengah menunduk

"Ya, orang yang menjadi cinta pertama Eren. Levi Rivaille" Mikasa mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada dan ekspresi sedih

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Eren saat ini tengah terduduk diam di bangku taman sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah ia mencucinya dengan air untuk menghilangkan bekas darah di kepalanya. Ia langsung memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang terdapat sebuah gantungan dengan satu sayap berwarna putih. Ia sentuh layar kotak persegi itu dan tampaklah dua wajah yang tengah dikelilingi oleh bunga lavender. Seorang anak dengan rambut coklat dan beriris emerald dan seorang laki-laki besurai hitam yang senada dengan matanya.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**Gyaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini *nangis bahagia**

**Honma sumimasen! Maaf updatenya lama karena saya baru selesai ujian dan baru selesai dari kerjaan kepanitian di kampus *sujud**

**Pas nulis fanfic ini, tiba-tiba ide saya macet di tengah-tengah dan saya benar-benar bingung gimana mau lanjutin kata-katanya #sampai berjam-jam lamanya saya nyelesaikan fanfic ini**

**Maag kalau bahasanya agak kacau balau #bahasa Indonesia saya gak pernah dapat 100 siiiihh *digebukin***

**Selanjutnya saya bakalan berusaha lagi untuk chapter berikutnya**

**Mohon dukungan dan reviewnya ya~ *bows**


	3. Is it true?

"_Kita mau jalan kemana Levi-san?" tanya seorang bocah bersurai coklat sambil menjilati es krim vanilla yang barusan dibelinya_

"_Kau sendiri sekarang ingin pergi kemana?" pria disamping bocah tersebut langsung mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap bibir sang bocah yang berlumuran dengan es krim_

"_Hmm…aku ingin ke kebun bunga lavender!" jawab sang bocah dengan mata berbinar-binar_

"_Kau ingin ke sana? Bukannya kau tidak suka dengan bunga?" pria raven tersebut bertanya dengan ekspresi datar yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya_

"_Itu…karena tiap kali aku mencium bunga lavender, aku jadi ingat dengan Levi-san" bocah beriris emerald tersebut menjawab dengan memberikan senyuman manisnya_

_Tanpa disadari, bibir pria raven tersebut naik beberapa millimeter dan wajahnya tampak 'sedikit' merona akibat kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh bocah polos di depannya_

"_Kalau begitu, kita ke sana sekarang" sang pria raven langsung mengulurkan tangannya yang besar dan hangat ke hadapan bocah tersebut yang langsung disambut oleh tangan kecil dan senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan hati pria raven bertampang datar tersebut_

"_Iya!" _

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hatsukoi<strong>

_Pair : Levi x Eren_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin ©**__Isayama Hajime_

_Rate: T_

_Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama_

**Chapter 3 : Is it true?**

Eren masih terduduk di bangku taman sambil memainkan 'handphone'nya dan melihat satu persatu foto yang tampak di layar. Kebanyakan foto yang ditampilkan ialah foto dua orang manusia dengan umur yang berbeda jauh, satunya seorang bocah bersurai coklat dan beriris emerald sedangkan yang satunya lagi seorang lelaki bersurai hitam dan beriris yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

'_Apa yang barusan dikatakannya benar? Levi-san tidak mengenaliku?_'

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar bagaikan kincir di kepala Eren. Semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin tidak terlihat jawaban yang diharapkan Eren. Apa benar Levi-san tidak mengenalinya? Apa yang dikatakannya bukan sebuah kebohongan? Tapi dari ekspresi pria yang menjadi dosennya itu tidak tampak sebuah kebohongan. Lalu jawabannya apa? Ataukah ia mungkin salah orang? Ataukah itu hanya orang yang mirip dengan cinta pertamanya? Saat memikirkan _statement_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya, Eren mulai merasa yakin dengan pemikirannya tersebut. Levi-san yang selama ini dia kenal bukanlah Levi-san yang berperangai buruk seperti dosen pembimbingnya tersebut. Levi-san yang ada di ingatan Eren ialah Levi-san yang baik hati walaupun kebaikannya tidak tampak karena tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya. Tapi hanya Erenlah yang mengetahui sisi lain dari cinta pertamanya itu.

"Ya! Mana mungkin dosen pendek itu Levi-san! Levi-san lebih baik dari si pendek itu! Arrghh! Bodoh sekali aku sampai menangis dan memikirkan si pendek tak berperasaan itu!" Eren mengacak-acak rambutnya dan ia langsung berdiri tegak dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mulai bangkit dan membetulkan ekspresi maupun hatinya yang dari tadi kusut gara-gara pemikiran anehnya.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dosen yang lebih pendek 10 cm darinya itu. Tapi ia segera melupakannya dan langsung kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Oh Levi, kenapa mukamu makin aneh begitu?" tanya seorang wanita berkuncir kuda dengan jas lab yang selalu terpasang di tubuhnya<p>

"Diam kau kacamata sialan" Levi hanya menjawab tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya

"Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan di kelasmu? Kalau dilihat dari tampangmu sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yaa?" goda Hanji

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang dosen terbuka dan tampaklah seorang pria tegap berambut pirang dengan memakai setelan resmi yang tampak cocok dengan wajah wibawanya

"Levi, sekarang kita akan rapat bersama ketua prodi. Cepat siapkan bahan-bahanmu"

"Ah, Erwin…kau tahu, sejak masuk ruangan tadi tampang Levi berkerut melulu lohh" canda Hanji kepada suaminya yang merupakan 'orang atas' di kampus mereka

"Jarang juga ya…Kau tidak ada mengajar di prodimu, sayang?" tanya Erwin sambil mengelus pucuk kepala sang istri tercintanya

"Sudah selesai kok. Aku hanya diminta untuk mengawasi laboratorium yang berisi 'cadaver' tercintaku" jawab Hanji sambil membayangkan para 'cadaver'nya yang menunggu untuk dibersihkan

"Cepat jalan Erwin! Aku muak melihat kalian yang bermesraan di ruanganku. Membuatku susah bernafas" Levi langsung berjalan mendahului Erwin

"Kalau kau sudah punya seseorang yang kau cintai, kau akan mengerti perasaan ini kok" ujar Erwin

Setelah menutup pintu ruang dosen, Erwin dan Levi segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan ketua prodi untuk membahas kurikulum perkuliahan bagi mahasiswa baru. Selama perjalanannya, Levi hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya

'_Kenapa aku sepertinya mengenal bocah itu ya?_'

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Eren! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" sergah Mikasa yang masih berdiri di depan kelasnya bersama Armin dan kedua teman barunya<p>

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil lagi, aku sudah 18 tahun tau" Eren langsung menepuk kepala Mikasa agar jangan khawatir tentangnya namun hal itu malah membuat Mikasa menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan syal merah yang selalu ia pakai setiap saat demi menutup wajahnya yang saat ini merona.

"Eren, aku dengar dosen pembimbingmu bernama Levi Rivaille ya…Apa jangan-jangan dia orang yang selalu kau ceritakan kepada kami?" tanya Armin penasaran

"Mana mungkin! Levi-san itu lebih baik dibandingkan dosen pendek itu! Memang si pendek itu wajah maupun namanya mirip dengan Levi-san, tapi aku yakin dia bukan Levi-san!" jawab Eren sungguh-sungguh

Mikasa menatap Eren dengan mata berbinar-binar dan merasa lega kalau dosen pembimbing Eren bukanlah cinta pertamanya, Armin hanya melemparkan ekspresi 'ya baiklah kalau begitu' tanpa mengucapkannya kepada Eren.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau menangis? Apa jangan-jangan kau anak cengeng ya?" tiba-tiba seorang cowok dengan tinggi semampai dan dengan wajah mirip 'kuda' datang menghampiri mereka

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak menangis kok!" Eren langsung menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada sinis

"Namaku Jean Kirshtein. Tidak menangis gimana? Jelas-jelas tadi semuanya melihat kau menangis di pundak Levi-sensei" Jean langsung tertawa meremehkan Eren

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menangis muka kuda! Air mataku keluar karena menahan sakit di kepalaku tau!" Eren langsung maju dan mengepalkan tinjunya dihadapan Jean

"Sudahlah, akui saja kalau kau menangis"

"Kauuu!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua" tampak keretakan dari tembok kelas akibat ulah dari Mikasa yang langsung meninjunya tanpa peduli kalau itu adalah fasilitas kampus. Mikasa memasang _death glare_ kepada Jean yang sukses membuat semua orang yang menatap Mikasa bergidik ngeri dengan aura yang mengancam itu. Bahkan Eren dan Armin yang sudah kenal lama dengan Mikasa tetap merasa ketakutan kalau Mikasa sudah memasang tampang menyeramkan seperti itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu muka kuda. Akan kurobek mulutmu kalau sekali lagi kau menghina Eren" Jean langsung mengangguk dengan cepat karena takut dengan Mikasa

"Sudahlah…habis ini kau masih ada kuliah Eren?" tanya Armin untuk menenangkan Mikasa

"Cuman satu mata kuliah lagi sih, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, kebetulan tadi aku dan Mikasa ketemu Reiner-senpai dan Berthold-senpai, terus mereka ngajak karokean gitu. Kalian mau ikut juga?" Armin langsung menoleh ke arah Connie, Annie, dan Jean

"Eh? Boleh nih?" mata Connie langsung berbinar-binar karena ini pertama kalinya dia pergi karokean

"Boleh kok, teman satu jurusanku juga ada yang ikut kok" Armin langsung melayangkan senyuman malaikatnya

'_Eh? Perasaan apaan nih? Kok saat dia tersenyum barusan jantungku langsung berdetak cepat sih?_' pikir Jean saat melihat Armin

"Oke, kalau gitu kita pergi semua! Ketemuannya jam berapa?" Eren langsung bersemangat, toh dengan karoke mungkin dia bisa melupakan kegundahannya barusan

"Jam 4, nanti kita pergi sama-sama saja. Ketemuan di gerbang kampus" jawab Mikasa singkat

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Wah, lama gak jumpa ya Eren…wajahmu makin manis saja" goda Reiner yang dulunya kakak kelas Eren yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang <em>playboy<em>

"Senpai sendiri masih gak berubah, masih suka godain orang…Ntar gak dapat pacar loh" jawab Eren sambil meminum soda yang dipesannya

"Kau sendiri juga sampai sekarang belum punya pacar…Bahkan dekat dengan cewek selain Mikasa saja gak ada" ledek Reiner

"Senpai!" bentak Eren setelah membersihkan mulutnya yang terkena semburan dari minumannya sendiri

"Sudahlah jangan banting meja Eren-kun….Lalu Reiner, hentikan sifat burukmu itu" sela Berthold yang juga kakak kelas Eren dulu

"Iya iya" jawab Eren dan Reiner serempak

"Oh ya sebelumnya perkenalkan ini Berthold-senpai dan Reiner-senpai. Mereka berdua kakak kelas kami saat SMA dulu. Lalu mereka teman-teman satu jurusanku, yang rambut pirang namanya Christa lalu yang rambut coklat namanya Sasha" Armin langsung memperkenalkan dua orang yang duduk disampingnya

"Nya..ma..kyuu..Sa..shhaa..Syyaa..laamm..kyyee…naaal" Sasha memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengunyah kentang yang selalu dibawanya kemana pun

"Namaku Christa. Mohon bantuannya" sambung Christa sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya yang membuat tampang Reiner membatu tak berkutik

'_Aku ingin menikahinya_' hanya ada satu orang yang akan mengatakan hal ini

"Ah, sebelumnya perkenalkan. Kami teman sekelas Eren, namaku Connie dan disampingku Annie dan Jean. Salam kenal" Connie langsung memperkenalkan dirinya, Annie, dan Jean tanpa diminta siapapun

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan masuklah seorang yang tidak diketahui gendernya sambil menenteng ransel dan sebuah tongkat panjang yang terbungkus kain

"Maaf aku terlambat, Reiner, Berthold"

"Oh iya, perkenalkan dia teman sekelas kami namanya Ymir" Berthold memperkenalkan Ymir yang baru duduk disamping Sasha

"Ymir?" Christa langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja dikenalkan Berthold

"Hm...eh Christa?! Lama gak jumpa!" Ymir langsung menendang Sasha yang tersedak kentangnya dan langsung menepuk-nepuk dadanya

"Lama tidak jumpa juga. Ternyata kamu kuliah disini juga ya" ujar Christa yang saat ini dipeluk dengan erat oleh Ymir

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Reiner tidak percaya dan sedikit melotot ke arah Ymir

"Kami tetangga sejak kecil. Tapi keluarga Ymir harus pindah ke kota lain karena urusan pekerjaan. Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu" Christa tersenyum kepada Ymir yang malah membuatnya semakin sesak karena Ymir semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

Entah kenapa Eren merasa _de javu_ dengan adegan ini. Baru saja ia mengalami kejadian yang sama, tapi akhirnya berbeda. Orang yang disangkanya Levi-san ternyata bukan Levi-san yang selama ini dia cari. _Hanya orang yang mirip_, pikir Eren

"Kau kenapa, Eren-kun? Tiba-tiba mukamu cemberut begitu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Berthold khawatir

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok senpai. Hanya sedikit teringat sesuatu" ujar Eren

"Yossh! Karena semuanya sudah kenalan, sekarang waktunya KAROKEEEE!" teriak Reiner menggunakan _mic_ yang membuat telinga berdenging

"Senpai, bisakah teriak tidak menggunakan _mic_?" protes Connie

"Kalau tidak pakai _mic_, bukan karoke namanya!" teriak Reiner lagi

'_Dia tidak waras_' ujar Annie dalam hati

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari kedua semenjak masuk kampus baru dan menyandang status sebagai 'mahasiswa' di Sina University. Eren yang kemarin malam tidur larut gara-gara membaca manga kesukaanya, sekarang sedang terburu-buru menuruni tangga rumah yang ia tempati bersama saudara angkatnya<p>

"Mikasa! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?! Hari ini aku kuliah pagi!" protes Eren sambil memasang kancing kemejanya dan membasahi rambutnya agar tidak tampak berdiri gara-gara habis bangun tidur

"Salahmu sendiri kan, sudah tau hari ini kuliah pagi tapi masih baca manga sampai jam 2 subuh" ujar Mikasa sambil menggoreng telur

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Eren

"Jam 7.50" jawab Mikasa singkat

"Gyaaaaa! 10 menit lagi masuk! Aku pergi dulu Mikasa!" teriak Eren sambil mengambil roti bakar dan mengunyak telur yang baru saja dimasak Mikasa

"Hati-hati di jalan"

'_10_ _menit cukup gak ya sampai ke kampus? Ah, pokoknya mesti cukup. Tatakae Eren!_' ujar Eren untuk menyemangati dirinya

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sampai!" teriak Eren saat memasuki kelasnya<p>

Saat Eren membuka pintu kelas, semua orang yang berada di kelas itu langsung mengalihkan mata mereka kepada orang yang berani telat di pelajaran yang diampu oleh dosen _killer_ mereka

"Berani sekali kau terlambat 5 menit, Eren Jaegar" sang dosen _killer_ langsung menatap Eren datar dan dingin

'_Geh! Kenapa si kuntet yang masuk?_' Eren kaget saat melihat Levi sedang berada di depan kelas, padahal hari ini dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria ini

"1 kesalahan. Duduk, Jaegar" perintah Levi singkat

"Terima kasih, sensei" jawab Eren yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jean dan dibelakang Connie dan Annie

"Hahahahahahaha….bisa-bisanya kau telat pagi ini Eren" canda Connie

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kepalaku sakit gara-gara mendengarkan teriakan Reiner-senpai kemarin jadinya aku menghilangkan stress dengan membaca komik" jawab Eren lugu

"Telingaku saja masih berdenging gara-gara dia berteriak tepat di telingaku" Jean langsung menepuk-nepuk telinganya seakan ada air yang tersumbat

"Tapi kemarin lumayan asyik juga" ucap Annie mengikuti pembicaraan para lelaki di dekatnya

"Yang dibelakang, apa harus kusumpal dulu mulut kalian dengan sampah di halaman baru kalian bisa diam?" Levi menatap tajam keempat orang yang sedang asyik berbicara

'_Mampus! Bisa mati aku kalau melihat matanya!_' ujar Connie yang langsung menutup matanya seakan-akan tatapan Levi mampu membunuhnya saat itu juga

'_Diam aja deh_' Jean langsung menundukkan kepala yang entah kenapa memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Connie

'_Cerewet amat sih si cebol itu_' Annie dengan cuek mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela

'_Benar-benar gak mirip dengan Levi-san_' Eren memanyunkan bibirnya yang entah kenapa tampak imut saat itu

"Sekarang keluarkan tugas kalian, kalau tidak dikumpulkan dalam hitungan kesepuluh, kalian akan merasakan siksaan neraka dunia" perintah Levi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada

Dengan cepat, semua mahasiswa langsung mengumpulkan tugas mereka ke meja dosen yang terletak di depan kelas kecuali Eren

'_Eh? Tugas? Emangnya ada_' Eren memandang semua teman-temannya dengan pandangan celongo bagaikan anjing yang tersesat

"Oi Connie! Memangnya ada tugas apaan?" tanya Eren saat Connie kembali duduk ke bangkunya

"Hah?! Memangnya kau tidak dengar kemarin? Jelas-jelas kemarin Levi-sensei langsung memberikan tugas saat masuk, makanya kami tahu hari ini Levi-sensei bakalan mengajar" Connie menatap lelaki bersurai coklat ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Gimana dooongg?" Eren menatap Annie, Jean dan Connie secara bergantian dengan tatapan andalannya puppy eyes

"Mana kutahu! Salah kau sendiri kan yang tiba-tiba terpesona bahkan sampai menangis melihat Levi-sensei kemarin" ejek Jean

"Aku gak terpesona dan juga gak menangis!" teriak Eren yang membuat satu kelas menatap ke arahnya

"Kurang 1 orang, siapa orang brengsek yang tidak mengumpulkan tugas yang kuberikan?" tanya Levi sambil menatap ke seluruh ruangan dengan pandangan tajam dan hawa dingin yang dipancarkannya

Semua orang di dalam ruangan hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak berani bersuara karena terlalu takut untuk merasakan siksaan neraka yang dijanjikan oleh dosen ter-_killer_ di kampus terkenal ini

Tiba-tiba tampak sebuah tangan yang menjulang ke atas dengan gemetar sontak hal itu membuat semua orang di ruangan memandang siapa orang yang berani menggali kuburannya sendiri di hadapan sang iblis

"Maaf, sensei…Aku tidak tahu kalau ada tugas..Hehehehe" cengir Eren dengan tatapan tidak bersalah sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang lembut

'_Cari mati!_'

'_Bodoh!_'

'_Begoo!_'

'_Gali lubang kubur sendiri_'

'_Nantangin raja iblis_'

'_Masuk lubang iblis dengan sendirinya_'

Begitulah beragam komentar yang diucapkan dalam hati tentunya oleh semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Entah karena terlalu polos atau memang ajaran dari orang tua Eren yang mendidiknya agar tidak boleh berbohonglah yang membuat Eren berani mengakui kesalahannya itu. Di saat itu, semua orang memiliki satu pemikiran yang sama mengenai sifat Eren polos dan bodoh

"Hoo, berani-beraninya kau tidak mengerjakan tugasku, Eren Jaegar setelah kemarin kau berani memelukku di depan umum dan juga menangis di pundakku, sekarang kau terlambat masuk ke kelasku dan tidak mengerjakan tugas yang kuperintahkan. Sepertinya kau siap kalau lehermu kutebas sekarang ya, hn?" Levi memberikan seringaian iblis ditambah dengan _effect_ imajinasi semua mahasiswa yang melihat ada tanduk serta kobaran api membara yang terlihat di sekeliling Levi

"E..eehh..e..ettoo" gagap Eren yang sekarang baru menyadari betapa menakutkannya Levi

"Setelah pelajaranku selesai, kau harus datang ke ruanganku atau perlu kujemput agar kau tidak lari lari, Jaegar?"

"Saya akan datang sendiri, sensei!" spontan Eren langsung berdiri hormat

"Hn"

'_Menarik_'

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Begitu kuliah selesai, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang berjalan dengan lunglai menuju ruang dosen untuk menemui dosen tercintanya<p>

'_Ketiban sial banget hari ini_' piker Eren sambil berjalan

Eren langsung mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan nama 'Levi Rivaille' berkali-kali dan langsung membuka pintunya saat mendengar suara bass yang familiar menyuruhnya masuk

"Permisi" ucap Eren se-sopan mungkin

"Eren Jaegar" tanpa berbasa-basi Levi langsung menuju topic pembicaraan "Apa saja kesalahan yang kau perbuat sejak hari pertama masuk"

"Etto.." Eren langsung memandang langit-langit seakan mencari jawaban dan kata-kata yang sesuai untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Levi

"Kemarin saya tiba-tiba memeluk anda di depan kelas lalu hari ini saya terlambat masuk dan tidak mengerjakan tugas"

"Masih kurang"

"Eh? Masih ada lagi?" celongo Eren

"Kau mempunyai 5 kesalahan Jaegar, hari ini kau terlambat masuk kelasku dan tidak mengerjakan tugas. Lalu kemarin kau sembarangan memelukku dan membuat pakaianku kotor gara-gara tangisanmu lalu kau tidak menghadap ke ruanganku"

Semburat merah langsung tampak di wajah polos Eren. "Saya tidak menangis kemarin!"

"Sekarang kau berani berteriak di depanku ya?"

"Eh?!" Eren langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Sepertinya kau memang harus kuberi pelajaran sopan santun, Eren Jeager" Levi langsung menarik Eren dan menjatuhkan badan pemuda yang 10 cm lebih tinggi darinya ke sofa yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya

"Tunggu! Sensei! Anda terlalu dekat!" pinta Eren dengan wajah yang semakin merah dan saat ini berada di posisi bagian bawah sedangkan Levi menindihnya dan mencengkram tangannya hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak

"Kau tahu Jaegar, aku tidak suka dengan bocah pemberontak jadi sebaiknya kau ikuti saja kata-kataku" ujar Levi _seductive_ di telinga Eren yang membuat pemilik telinga mendesah kecil

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naru desu~ Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini**

**Mohon maaf kepada semua reader yang setia menunggu fanfic saya *terharu* kalau fanfic ini lama updatenya. Soalnya selama liburan semester saya mesti kerja dari pagi hingga sore *nonton anime aja sekarang gak sempat melulu*dan baru selesai deh fanficnya #banzaaiii**

**Oh ya, mungkin ada yang belum tau **_**cadaver**_** itu apa yang dijadiin mainan(?) sama Hanji, jadi **_**cadaver**_** itu mayat yang diawetkan pakai formalin *entah ide darimana saya terpikir untuk memakai benda ini**

**Awalnya sih kepengen Erwin sama Armin aja, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi gak buruk juga kalau Erwin dipasangkan sama Hanji *ohohohohohoho**

**Entah kenapa saya guling-gulingan sendiri pas membayangkan bakalan bergeser atau nggak rate fanfic ini ke T+ ataukah ke M *silahkan gunakan imajinasi kalian untuk membayangkannya**

**Selanjutnya saya bakalan berusaha lagi~**

**GANBARIMASUU~ **

**TATAKAEEEEE! **

**Mind to review?**


End file.
